Fever
by Sakura Sango
Summary: While trying to stop Dark a sickly Satoshi faints. When he gains conciseness he is surprised as to who is caring for him. One-shot, fluffy, shonen-ai


Title: Fever.  
Author: SakuraSango  
Rated: PG. Funny thing it'd started as a G until the end then I was like- ehh better make it PG.  
Warning: male/male  
Pairings: Satoshi/Dark  
Summary: While trying to stop Dark a sickly Satoshi faints. When he gains conciseness he is surprised as to who is caring for him. One-shot, fluffy, shonen-ai  
A/N: Don't ask where this idea came from. It just slowly came to be. Please review if ya read!

_x-x-x-_

A violet haired man stood in front of a stone statue his dark eyes staring at its beauty. Age had long ago robbed the stone beauty of its color, but even now, thousands of years later, the young maiden was still a sight to behold. Her small hands were folded as though in prayer, bright eyes facing the ceiling above. Her small mouth twisted up in a radiant smile. The site above her must have been a heavenly one, for her body radiated a heavenly joy.

But the tall man was not focused solely on the lovely statue, but instead at the golden necklace that hung around her neck. Even through the thousands of years, the necklace never lost its beautiful shine. A thin golden chain hung loosely around the graying stone statue, a large blue sapphire hanging at the end of the chain, encased in gold.

Smirking Dark slowly reached out, his warm fingers touching the cool metal. With the speed of an expert thief he carefully pulled the necklace from its beholder and held it up to the dim moonlight. "Thank you madam," he whispered to the statue as he slowly turned.

"Dark!" The violet haired man looked up as he heard the harsh voice call out his name. A boy with blue hair jumped down from a darkened corner, crouching before the phantom thief. "Hand over that necklace, you're not getting away!" Satoshi slowly straightened, biting hard on his tongue trying to keep from grimacing at the pain that shot though his body. He felt so weak and sore. Every joint in his body ached, protesting at every move that he made.

Satoshi knew he must have been pretty bad off, for even Krad was weakened. Normally he would have taken over by now, making the boy suffer enormous amounts of searing pain. But now when the timing was perfect for Krad, the white angel just laid dormant, trying to regain his strength.

Dark smirked as he watched the younger boy before him, "Uh, sorry but not this time." His violet eyes spied another passage off to the side of where Satoshi was standing. Turning the thief ran for the passage ready to make his great escape.

Satoshi's blue eyes followed Dark's gaze. Seeing where he was heading, the boy started to run after the thief. He could not...NO...He _**would**_ not let Dark get away this time. Gritting his teeth the boy pushed back the pangs of pain as he picked up the pace, turning and sliding before the dark thief, halting his escape. Standing there, Satoshi smirked as he gasped for air, his hands on his legs. "I told you Dark your not getting away. Now give me the necklace!" Satoshi demanded between gasps.

Dark's head tilted to the side slightly as he stared at the boy before him. Something about him was off a little. Right now standing before him, he could see that the pale boy was paler then normal. His cheeks were flushed and his skin shone with sweat, as two small pearls slid down his smooth skin dropping to the ground below. Dark also knew that that much of a run would have never winded him as he was now; Satoshi stood gasping for air, looking as though he could collapse at any second.

The pain was too much for his body to handle. As another jolt of pain flashed through his frame, Satoshi gasped his breath freezing within his chest. The world around him spun viciously making him nauseous. Blue eyes rolled back as Satoshi's knees buckled under him. As his eyes closed the last thing he remember seeing was Dark's surprised face. With a low thud, Satoshi's body fell to the hard ground below.

_x-x-x-_

_Darkness. _

_All that surrounded the boy was darkness. _

_Even the blackest black could not compete to this. It was so close to him, so close that it like it was smothering him. _

_Claustrophobia settled within the boy, freezing his chest. He pounded on the dark walls, desperate for freedom from the darkened cage. From the one thing he hated the most. _

_Gasping the boy's poundings became desperate as he screamed for help. Prayers for freedom bounced from the darkened walls slamming into the boy. _

_The bluenet's eyes widened as he turned swiftly. He could have sworn that he had heard someone murmuring. Screaming suddenly Satoshi fell to his knees as his head pounded. His skull felt frozen and the chill was tearing at his nerve endings causing the boy pain. Doubling in pain Satoshi screamed as he clenched his eyes shut tightly._

Blue eyes flew open as Satoshi moaned. His head pounded as his temples throbbed in mind-searing pain. Reaching up the boy deliriously grabbed at the moist cloth, desperate to remove the source of his pain. His eyes groggily glanced around as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. But all he could gather in his haze, was that he was no longer lying on the cold rocky ground of the cavern anymore. Satoshi dumbly noticed that he now rested upon something that warm and soft. His fingers grasped at the freezing cloth on his head slowly pulling it from his forehead.

"Ah-uh," a hushed voice scolded lightly, "don't remove that." Satoshi started at the voice, somehow it sounded familiar, yet in his pained state of mind the young boy could not make it out. "You've got a bad fever and we need to break it or you can get very sick." The voice paused as a surprisingly gently hand readjusted the cloth again. Now Satoshi was confused, he knew of no one with such gentle touches. "Unless you want me to give you a cold bath." A hidden smirk laid behind those words.

Moaning lightly Satoshi opened his mouth to tell the voice off, that he would never bathe him or even get close to undressing him. But nothing came out, his throat was so sore that the cooled breath that flowed past it seared like hot embers. So the boy settled for the next best thing, closing his mouth he gave a weak shake of the head.

Laughing lightly the soft hand pushed back blue bangs, "then keep that on."

Satoshi turned his head, squinting he tried to make out the blurred figure. But his body refused to listen to his mind's pleadings. Sighing Satoshi closed his eyes, tired out. "Who are you," he asked his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Laughter rang out again causing Satoshi to flinch in pain. "I guess that fall you took shook your brain a little. Try to guess." Deep violet eyes sparkled as the blue headed shook his head cringing as it thumped wildly. "Alright you win. We won't play that game."

Satoshi's brow furrowed at the somewhat disappointed tone. Slowly he turned his head, having since learned that fast movements caused him mind numbing pain. His blue eyes slowly opened as the boy tried to focus on the figure that had sat beside him. Slowly his half laden eyes cleared of their feverish haze. Satoshi focused on was the long violet strands of hair that framed a soft face. The soft face smirked lightly as he pushed away a few unruly blue strands.

Gasping Satoshi kicked at his legs, flinging his arms wildly as he tried to hit Dark. Jolts of pain overtook the thin body, but Satoshi ignored it while he tried to fight the other man away. "D-dark. Get away from me."

The said thief jumped up to avoid getting a leg in the ribs. Calmly he watched as the boy flailed around before seizing a thin wrist in his hand. "Calm down, I'm not going to attack you. And if you keep this up, you'll just end up making yourself sicker."

As fatigue slowly overtook the boy, Satoshi calmed down, sighing as he closed his eyes again wanting nothing more then to sleep. Right now Satoshi was convinced that Dark could not inflict anymore pain then what he was already going through. Gulping the boy tried to keep from screaming at the pain in his head. Satoshi's back arched as his throat seared with pain two small fists fisting the blanket.

Dark looked down at the tiny fists and the knuckles that were slowly turning white. "Hey, hey. Shhhh..." Softly he sat beside the young boy combing soothing fingers through the blue tresses. Dark smiled as he felt the young boy relax under his touch. Slowly he ran his long fingers through the hair pausing to scratch at the boy's scalp lightly. The phantom thief laughed lightly as Satoshi turned his head into the gentle touches, content sighs escaping the boy's mouth. Dark's thumb lightly messaged Satoshi's scalp as his fingers brushed through the silky strands.

Satoshi could slowly feel himself fall into the blissful state of drowsiness, weakly he pulled away, not wanting to fall asleep. He still did not fully trust the thief and being weakened Satoshi knew he was at a disadvantage if anything was to happen. But no matter how hard he fought- the dark walls of sleep eventually overtook the boy.

_x-x-x-_

"N-no."

Dark turned from the window that he had been looking out of. Behind him on the small couch- that had been made into a bed for the sick teen- Satoshi slept soundly, the moist cloth having fallen to his bare shoulder as the light blanket hung dangerously low on his body threatening to fall off the small make-shift bed. Brows furrowed as the kaitou watched over the boy, trying to decide if that gentle word had really been uttered or if he had been imaging it.

As silence between the two prolonged, the amethyst haired man slowly turned, content in that it had all been in his mind. Or until--

"No don't," Satoshi rolled slightly to the side, his mouth opening as he tried to breath, "D-don't hurt him." Ok now the sleeping boy had Dark's attention. Slowly he walked over sitting on the edge of the 'bed' as a soft hand pushed away blue tresses. Satoshi's voice stayed low, a quiet whisper. "Don't Krad don't hurt him...I...I...like him." Dark smiled as he stared at the police commander. '_So the boy likes someone. I wonder who.'_ He mused lightly before grabbing the now warmed cloth from the boy's shoulder.

"No...get...away...go..." Satoshi mumbled lightly before turning his head to the other side, stretching his back lightly. "I'm hungry..." He uttered in his sleep before quieting down again.

Smiling Dark turned towards the door, he may not be able to stop the attacks from Krad, but he could at least get food ready for the sick boy.

_x-x-x-_

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, roused to consciousnesses by a delicious smell. Moaning the blue haired boy looked towards a small desk, where on a tray sat a steaming bowl. A deep rumbling in his stomach reminded the boy about the lack of food that he had eaten in the last few days. For a week he had not been able to eat, just the thought of food would make his stomach flip and his body rack with dry heaves.

But now food actually sounded good. Groaning the boy slowly pushed his upper body up until he was haphazardly sitting on what had been his bed for the last few hours...or was it days? To Satoshi it had felt like an eternity. The world around him swirled and slammed into the walls of his mind like the rolling waves of the sea. His body swayed slightly as his mind clouded in a pained haze.

"You're awake." Amethyst eyes followed Satoshi's blue eyes, laughing lightly as he noticed where they laid. "So I'm guessing your hungry," Dark walked over to the bowl, grasping it in his soft hands. Slowly he handed it to the sick boy with almost motherly concern for him getting burned if he spilt it.

"Thank you," Satoshi really disliked the idea of staying in the same house- let alone room- as Dark, but he knew that he did not have the energy- let alone will, to get up and walk out on his own. So for now he was stuck with the thief waiting until he was better.

Slowly Satoshi picked up the silver handle of a spoon, pulling it from the light yellow broth capturing a long thin noodle. '_Of course,_' Satoshi thought as he slowly blew on the broth, '_how cliché. Chicken Noodle soup._'

Almost cautiously Satoshi glanced over at the darkened angel. "Dark," Satoshi whispered almost as if he was afraid to break the peacefulness that had blanketed the room. It had been forever since he had felt so safe; Krad was still weakened by whatever virus that had taken refuge in his body and for once in his life Satoshi felt almost normal. The other presence in his mind was barely there, more like a bad, fading memory then anything else. Part of him wished to stay sick, just so that the sadistic angel would stay at bay.

Dark turned back to Satoshi watching the boy. Seeing him hesitate, Dark decided to start the conversation. A smile grew on his face as he leaned his elbow on the desk, chin resting on his right hand. "So has anyone told you, that you talk in your sleep?"

Satoshi started staring wide eyed at the dark haired man. Shoot! He had forgotten about that little detail. His father had told him that once before. Blushing lightly the boy turned back to his soup, suddenly interested in the light yellow broth. "Yeah I remember being told that once or twice. It only happens when I have a fever though." Satoshi felt his cheeks burn as he stirred his spoon in the soup.

"Ah really," now Dark was interested. "So when you talk is it the truth?"

Satoshi choked on the bite of soup he had taken. Coughing he timidly looked over at the amused face. "Why?" Satoshi choked out as he stared into the amethyst eyes.

Dark chuckled as he watched the blushing boy. "Well because you were muttering about 'no don't I like him.'" A mischievous smile spread across the thief's face. "I was just wondering if it was true and who you liked."

Crimson stained the boy's cheeks even more as he stared into the soup, willing himself to disappear. Teeth clenched as his grip tightened on the ceramic bowl. The silver spoon clattered against the snowy sides as he tried to keep from shaking. Why, why did he have to talk in his sleep, why those words.

Spying Satoshi's sudden change in demeanor, Dark stood smiling. Slowly he walked over, watching the boy's reaction carefully. He was no dummy, Dark knew something was up and now his curiosity was spiked. Smirking he sat on the edge of the bed, careful to not sit on the boy's outstretched legs. Reaching out he pulled the half full bowl from the boy's shaking hands sitting it on the carpeted floor away any feet.

"So it's true," Dark prodded teasingly. "Hmm wonder who it could be..." Dark mused pressing a finger to the side of his chin, in mock thinking. "Well since you were saying no to Krad- it can't be him."

Satoshi felt the color leave his face completely. Tight fists grasped the blanket again as he tried to will the earth under him to swallow him alive. He wanted out...no needed out. There was no way he would ever live this down. Cheeks were still stained a deep crimson, as Satoshi looked around the room, for once wishing for Daisuke to be around. At least he would not rub it in...not like how Dark would.

"Hmm not a classmate...unleeeeesssss," Dark watched the blue eyes waiting for the right nerve to be hit, "it was Daisuke." As Satoshi jumped slightly Dark's brow furrowed slightly. He was close to hitting the right nerve. Just a little more...

"Dark stop it," Satoshi hissed as he glanced out of the side of his eye.

The kaitou grinned cheekily- almost like the toddler that had mastered climbing up the counters, finally able to reach the snack cabinet. "Oh but I'm so close to figuring it out, why stop now?"

Sighing the young police commander glanced around the room, suddenly focusing on a small calender staring at it intently. The animated drawings suddenly very interesting. Interesting enough that perhaps...

"What show is that from," Satoshi nodded towards the small calender, the drawings lines still blurred from his fevered state.

"Not happening!" Dark sang out as he lightly poked Satoshi's nose.

'_I thought that much,_' Satoshi thought glumly as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. Blinking he pulled it away, noticing for the first time that he was shirtless. Pulling the thin blanket further away he was happy to note that he was still wearing his original pants. Being shirtless was bad enough, but if Dark or even Daisuke had undressed him to his underwear- or even worse naked- Satoshi knew that he would have died on the spot.

Swallowing lightly, careful for his sore throat, the commander looked back up. "Where's my shirt?"

"Being washed I guess," Dark sighed as he scratched his cheek. At the look given to him Dark shrugged, "What? It was dirty."

Deciding it was not worth a fight, Satoshi fell back onto the couch, desperate for more sleep. His back and neck were killing him, especially right along his spine.

"Also we're not dropping the subject."

'_Shoot!_'

"So when do you want to answer the question? Now or now?"

Satoshi glared lightly, his chest on fire as he suddenly sat up. Ignoring the dizziness he curled over as coughs overtook his body.

Dark lightly rubbed the teen's back in soothing circles trying to keep the tenseness from getting too bad. With the way he was moving, Dark knew- even without ever experiencing such a bug- that extra tenseness from coughing would not help the teen.

Sighing Satoshi fell back on the couch again, desperate for the comfort that the soft cushions provided for his sore back. "Fine I'll tell you if you promise to shut up about it." He really did not want to tell his enemy (or maybe not true enemy, Satoshi never saw Dark as an enemy- just someone he had to capture for more then one reason, but never an enemy), but Satoshi did not see any other way out of it. Sooner or later the thief would figure it out and then it would be too late to do anything.

The dark haired man nodded sitting back slightly, pulling his legs to Indian style.

"It's..." Satoshi paused mentally cursing his fevered state earlier. Closing his eyes, the boy whispered, "It's you..."

Dark leaned forward to catch the words, before scooting back stunned. Silently he sat on the edge of the bed just staring letting the words sink in. Him? Him as in Dark...Dark Mousy?

Satoshi sighed as he closed his eyes, ready for the ridicule that was sure to come. Especially after confessing something that big to someone like Dark. That was like dousing yourself in blood and taunting a starving lion.

A starving lion that had a huge mouth. A loud yapping mouth that would never let the matter rest. With every heist he would have to relive the confession.

Yes, yes why would the floor just not open up and swallow him up whole.

'Please just swallow me up right now!' Satoshi demanded whatever deity that would bother listening.

Apparently none were listening, since the teen could still feel the couch under his flu-stricken body and Dark's calm breathing.

Still he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face the taunting face of the kaitou. If he wanted to tease Satoshi he could do it to closed eyes.

But nothing came. Confused Satoshi opened his eyes slightly, carefully glancing over.

"You love me?" Dark whispered softly, almost unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Satoshi nodded as he used weak arms to pull himself to a sitting position. Lying was comfortable for a little while, however even that hurt after a while. Faintly the police commander wondered if he was ever going to feel good again. Right now he could barely remember what it felt like to not be sick.

Smiling Dark leaned forward, hands cupping the teen's sweating face. Jumping slightly Satoshi gasped, shaken from his thoughts at the sudden touch. Blinking he stared into the purple eyes before him.

"Dark?" Satoshi questioned lightly.

What he was hoping to whisper next was cut off as lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. Gasping in surprise Satoshi pressed his hands against Dark's chest pushing back slightly. Pulling back Dark smiled, his forehead resting on the sweaty one before him.

"You know, I think Daisuke would be fine with us. But what about him?" Dark gestured to the boy's heart.

Satoshi knew exactly who he meant. Krad. The same one that right now was too weakened by this bug to do anything. There was no way he would allow him and Dark to be together. Even just admitting it could (and most likely would) be deadly.

Shrugging the teen closed his eyes, wishing he could rip the other being out of him, just toss him in the dumpster to be taken to the dump in the morning. Yet sadly it was not possible. Not yet anyways- unless he could make some kind of artwork that could do that. Hmm a possibility if he could get that imaginative.

Yet right now there were bigger problems then imagining a super artwork. More about the turn his love life was taking.

Dark sighed as he pulled back, pressing lips to the boy's forehead.

A soft hand slid down Satoshi's neck, past his shoulder and to his side. Gently he pulled the teen closer tugging him onto Dark's lap. Long arms wrapped around the thin boy, hugging him close to a clothed chest.

"How about we worry about that later? Are you serious about what you feel? Serious enough to act on it." Dark asked, keeping his voice low- as if it could keep Krad from overhearing the conversation.

Though he knew it was useless, Satoshi answered just as quietly. "I am. Though," pulling back Satoshi glanced into the kaitou's eyes, "I'm not sure about the 'enough to act on it' part. Knowing you it's something not good."

"AH!" Dark feigned hurt as he leaned back. "Now I'm hurt to think that you would even think that about me."

"Yeah to quote you- not working." Satoshi pulled back settling himself back onto the couch. "I don't mind acting on it. However with limits."

Smiling Dark nodded, "I can go with that." Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Satoshi's in another chaste kiss.

Reaching up, the teen tangled his fingers in the dark hair before him. The other hand sliding up to Dark's shoulder as he pulled his new lover closer, wanting to feel as much as him as possible.

Right now was perfect. He did not care about the problems that might come in the future. Not even the threat of Krad coming after him was enough to ruin this special moment.

In the small room, Satoshi and Dark laid together on the make-shift bed, holding each other tightly, hands exploring each other's body slowly. Dark hugged the sick teen tightly through out the night as he slept off his aches and pains.

_x-x-x-_

So how was it? Please show your support for this rare pairing! And show the Satoshi/Dark love!!


End file.
